I Could Be Your New Favourite Waste of Time: SLS
by When The Sun Goes Down
Summary: Draco Malfoy x Ginny Weasley Song Lyric Series. Each chapter is a lyric from a song and the chapter is based around that lyric. All the chapters are different stories. Lemons will be included along with other fruits. R & R plez!XD
1. I Am Asking For So Much More

**I Could Be Your New Favourite Waste of Time: Song Lyric Stories**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, this song, or Inception.

Warnings: swearing, sexual content, and some OCC-ness. (This warning will apply to most of the chapters, though not necessarily the one you are reading. I will add extra warnings if I see fit.)

Summary: Draco Malfoy x Ginny Weasley. Set during OOTP before Umbridge becomes Headmistress. Probably around September. The song is Halo by Bloc Party. "What is the most resilient parasite?… An idea."

A/N: Hey, it's me again. So I wanted to get something out cuz I haven't published anything in a while. And I'm just in a really big Draco x Ginny mood this month so I'm posting this now instead postponing it. Anyways, this is a Draco x Ginny song lyric series meaning that each chapter has a lyric from a song for its title and the story is based off of that title. All the chapters will be different stories. And of course all the stories are Draco x Ginny. The title of this series is taken from Sofi Needs A Ladder by Deadmau5. And chocolate chip cookies for any Bloc Party fans who can spot a partial lyric from this song within the story! Enjoy! R & R plez! XD

I Am Asking For So Much More 

A look. A thought. The feeling of something implanting itself deep within his mind. _'What if?'_ An image flashes behind his eyes and he stamps it down. Crushing it like a weed.

A week goes by and he feels that he's going to be okay. He tells himself that it was an accident. A slip up. That it'll **never** happen again. His denial comforts him, though it is as useless as a blanket against a monster. He wraps it around his mind and begins to feel safe once again. That is until he sees her, climbing out of the lake wearing her bra and underwear instead of a proper bathing suit. He watches the water droplets slide down her body. _"Uhhh….Draco!" _He stomps violently on the weed once more and tries to walk away as quickly as he can without running. And so the blanket begins to slip slowly over his head.

The library that was once packed with students studying now seems like a barren wasteland as he watches her from a nearby table. He can't remember what he's supposed to be studying. The clock in the library strikes ten and he wonders how long she's going to stay here. How long she's going to keep brushing the tip of her quill against her lips like that. She's been pondering over what to write for the past three minutes. He's trying not to imagine her doing other things with those lips. He wonders if she knows that he's staring at her. Wonders if she's the type of girl to do things like that on purpose. Finally, she hastily scribbles a sentence and looks at the clock. She packs up her things and leaves. He can't be sure but it seemed as though she looked at him as she walked by. _'What if?' _The blanket continues to move.

The next night he dreams about her. Her hair spread out on his green satin pillow, her voice whispering his name-_'Draco…Draco…'_-her body slick with sweat and moving in time with his…His eyes snap open and he can clearly feel the sticky wetness on his stomach. He smacks his forehead with his right hand, then rolls over and yells into his pillow. **Stomp, stomp, stomp.**

The following weekend they both get detention. He can't for the life of him remember what for because he is currently sitting next to Ginny Weasley. He has to remember to keep scrubbing the cauldron in his hands. She's already finished three of them while he has only finished one. Her knee bumps into his and it stays there for two seconds too long. He drops his brush and it falls to the floor and slides under her chair. "Could…Could you get that?" he asks her, staring at the brush on the floor between her feet. She turns her head to look at him and he can see the confusion on her face. He shouldn't have said it like that. He realizes that he should have at least tacked on an insult at the end. "No" she says firmly looking him in the eye. "No?" "No. I'm not going to pick it up." She goes back to scrubbing her cauldron and ignoring him. "Fine", he says as he crawls underneath the table. He picks up the brush and looks up. Her legs are open and he can see her knickers. Green. They're _**green**_. He doesn't know if he wants it to be just a coincidence or not. He bumps his head against the underside of the table when she asks him if he's enjoying the view. Instead of answering he quickly gets out from under the table and back into his seat.

As they continue to scrub the cauldrons in silence he keeps thinking about what she had said. She hadn't kicked him away, hit him, yelled at him, or even been embrassed about it. **She had let it happen. **He can't help but wonder what else she would let him do. He purposely brushes his knee against hers and waits for her to do something. _**Anything. **_Slowly, she presses her knee to his. He swallows thickly and looks away. She had responded. He could feel his trousers getting tighter and her knee moving back and forth against his leg. He wants her to keep going. He wants more from her, but Ginny Wealsey is** not** a slut. She's not one of those girls who throws herself at him, begging for him like a bitch in heat either. He knows that she wouldn't let him do anything serious with her _"just because"_ he wants to. He knows they aren't looking for the same thing. She's probably only doing this to tease him, to bother him, to- But he shouldn't be thinking about her like this, especially when she's sitting right-Her foot touches his and he realizes the side of her body is against his. He bites his tongue and tries to will away his erection. **Stomp, stomp.** He can feel her breath on his neck so he closes his eyes and clenches his fists. Clutching at his blanket of denial. She puts her hand on his thigh and he opens his eyes. He looks at her in shock and she smiles at him.

The weed rises upward in triumph and the blanket is yanked down to the end of his bed by a terrifying monster. Strangely it has the body of Ginny Weasley, but then again aren't all the most dangerous monsters beautiful?


	2. I Still Let You In

**I Could Be Your New Favourite Waste of Time: Song Lyric Stories**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or this song.

Warnings: swearing, sexual content, and some OCC-ness. (This warning will apply to most of the chapters, though not necessarily the one you are reading. I will add extra warnings if I see fit.)

Summary: Draco Malfoy x Ginny Weasley. Post Hogwarts. Ginny's POV. The song is Basic Space by The xx from the album XX.

A/N: Hey, it's me again. I actually finished this one a long time ago but didn't want to post it yet cuz I felt that these stories needed to be a certain order in terms of their relationship and such. This is actually the first fanfic that I've written entirely on the computer and I feel very proud of it. :) So here it is finally; hope you like it. :) R & R plez! XD

I Still Let You In 

A knock on her door. She opens it.

He's standing there looking slightly ruffled. He gestures at her.

'_Can I come in?'_

She moves aside and he walks into her flat. It used to be _their_ flat. He let her keep it afterwards. She closes the door and locks it. His gaze wanders around the room, he looks surprised. She had redecorated three months ago; the last time he was here. She looks at him. She knows why he's here. She wants to tell him to leave, she wants to tell him she's tired of this, she wants to tell him that she needs to move on with her life, she wants to tell him to get his own. But she doesn't say anything, just stands there looking at him; waiting for the inevitable.

She _doesn't_ want to tell him that she still loves him, that she needs him, that she's lonely, that she hasn't been with anyone else- in any sense of the word- since him, that clearly he needs her in his life-if his appearance is anything to go by.

He turns around and looks at her. Stares at her, the old fire growing back in his eyes. He walks towards her, puts his arms around her, hugs her.

"Do you want to…" he mumbles into her shoulder. She looks down at the floor, at a chip in the wood from where the plate that she had thrown at him had landed. She nods her head- even though she wants to smack herself for it- digging her chin into his shoulder. _Yes. _He stands up straight and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He begins walking towards their- **her **bedroom and she grinds herself against him. _For old time's sake. _

Surprisingly, this is the only thing about their relationship that hasn't changed. The sex. Still mind blowing, still incredible, still everything she remembers about it. But now there's a sort of sadness to it. Like this might be the last time they do it. (Even though they're both wishing-_hoping_-it won't be.) Like he's some soldier that's going off to war tomorrow and if they don't fuck all night along he won't come back. He might not come back. He might die as soon as he reaches the battleground. Sometimes she hopes he would. As it is it's more like he's missing in action. Each time they do this she has no idea whether she'll ever see him again. Has no idea whether he's dead or alive. And so she's left to go through the motions on her own wondering what happened. To him. To _them_.

Afterwards, she lies there staring at the scratch marks that she left on his back. They've stopped bleeding. She hopes that they leave scars. Hopes that every time he looks at them he's reminded of her. But of course it's rather difficult to look at your back properly. Still he might get out of the shower one day and notice them and remember her. And everything they are, everything they _were_.

In the end that's all she is to him, a scar that you forget about for a while until you scratch at it one day and remember how you got it. It seems to take him anywhere between three to six months to remember that he's got her.

She can hear birds chirping outside and see the gray light of dawn through the blinds. In three hours she'll be asleep and he'll be gone again. M.I.A. Her alarm will go off and she'll wake up alone. And it'll almost be like it never happened. Like a dream, or a nightmare. But then she'll see all the scratches, bruises and bite marks littering her own skin and remember that-no it wasn't a dream, it really did happen. **Again. **For the _twelfth_ time. She moves closer to him and puts her arm over his side. Presses herself against him and kisses one of the scratch marks. She falls asleep, trying to will them to scar.

The sound of her alarm beeping wakes her up and she squeezes her arm around the form beside her. She closes her eyes and nuzzles her face against it. But something is wrong. It shouldn't feel like that… Her eyes fly open and she looks down at the object in her arms. It's only a pillow.


	3. It's Bigger Than Us

**I Could Be Your New Favourite Waste of Time: Song Lyric Stories**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or this song.

Warnings: swearing, sexual content, and some OCC-ness. (This warning will apply to most of the chapters, though not necessarily the one you are reading. I will add extra warnings if I see fit.)

Summary: Draco Malfoy x Ginny Weasley. Set at the end of OOTP. Draco's POV. The song is Bigger Than Us by White Lies from the album Ritual. "I don't want you to hold me, I want you to pray."

A/N: Hey, it's me again. After actually going through a break up I have the right kind of fuel to write a fic like this. And no, it wasn't really bad or anything like that but it wasn't mutual either. I had been wondering if I could do a song lyric fic for this song for a while but I couldn't decide which lyric I wanted to use or how the story would go and what not so I kept the lyrics in a file just in case. And then I was somewhat inspired by the aforementioned situation and decided to write this. R & R plez! XD

It's Bigger Than Us 

The Forbidden Forest was strangely quiet when he entered it and the silence unnerved him. Usually there was always the occasional chirp of a bird or the buzz of an insect. But no, everything was silent. The fact that it was day time only served to make him more uneasy. He drew his wand from his pocket and ignored the feeling of his stomach tightening in fear. He moved cautiously through the underbrush towards their usual meeting place. The forest seemed incredibly foreboding and he couldn't help but feel that it was trying to warn him about something.

_We need to talk._ That's what the note had said. No initials, no hearts or xs and os. Simply: _We need to talk._ He knew it was from her because he had felt her slip the note into his pocket as they passed in the hall that morning. No one had noticed it; everyone was too busy packing up their things, getting ready for the ride on the train tomorrow and celebrating the end of the school year. It seemed that some happiness could still be found in Hogwarts despite the return of the Dark Lord, at least amongst the younger students. So when he slipped away from his friends and out of the castle no one had tried to stop him.

Finally, he reached the spot where they would meet in secret under the light of the moon where no one could find them. She was sitting with her back against a nearby tree looking straight at him with a blank look on her face. That wasn't a good sign either. Normally when he arrived at their meeting place she would run to him and wrap her arms around him while he kissed her. Instead she just continued to stare at him as he approached her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the note. He looked at it for a moment before turning towards her and asking, "So what's this all about?" For a moment she said nothing before facing him with that same blank, almost dead look on her face and said, "It's over Draco." He stared at her in shock for a while before finding the strength to sputter out, "What? Why?" "You know why."

"Ginny please don't give me that 'isn't it obvious' bullshit. I want a proper explanation." "But it _is_ obvious Draco. You know it is." She replied standing up and stomping over to a lonesome innocent boulder and reducto-ing it into smithereens. His gaze shifted between her and what was left of the boulder before he stood up and walked towards her. Taking her hands in his, he pressed them to his lips and stared into her brown eyes. "Talk to me. Please just talk to me." he whispered. "I don't want to talk to you Draco. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now at all. You're just going to have move on and forget that any of this ever happened. That we were ever even together and that we were once more than enemies." she said, wrenching her hands out of his grasp and turning away from him to look at the jagged shards on the ground. "Ginny, please you said we could make it work. Remember? You said that as long as we were careful and kept it a secret that we could be together. That no one would find out and it would work. Ginny you _promised_ me that it would work." he replied, as he reached for her once again but she just pushed his hand away before he could even touch her.

"Well I've changed my mind. It can't work and it won't work. Not with everything that's happening now." she sighed, frustration clear in her voice. "But Ginny you told me that you loved me and that all the lies and the secrecy was worth it because we love each other." he whispered quietly, as his eyes also came to rest on the shards. "Goddamnit Draco I do love you but I wish you would see what's staring you right in the face! I mean for fuck's sake did you honestly think this could continue? Did you really think that we would be together forever and everything would be alright? That we would get married, have kids and grow old? Because if you did then you are suffering under some _severe_ delusions Draco." she yelled, finally looking him in the eye. "No, but I thought…I thought…." he trailed off uncertainly. "You thought what Draco? That everything would turn out right in the end? You-Know-Who is back! Do you really think people like you and I can be together now that he's back? We're supposed to be enemies Draco! Enemies! Our families hate each other! And I'm not gonna be doing some Romeo and Juliet shit with you any time soon, thank you very much! You have to realize that what's going on around us is more important than our relationship. And that I'm doing this _because_ I love you. And if you love me too then you'll walk away and forget about me. If we want to live through this then we have to be apart. It has to go back to the way it used to be." She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Will you promise me that Draco? That you'll forget and that you won't ever tell anyone about us? That you'll go back to treating me like crap? Can you promise me that?" she asked imploringly. He just stared at her dumbly for a moment before answering. "How…How can I do that? How I act like you mean nothing to me and that I never loved you? How am I supposed to go back to that?" "I know that it'll be hard Draco. Trust me; it'll be hard for me too. But it's for the best; this is what we'll have to do if we want to make it through this. This is the sacrifice we have to make in order to survive." She said the last part to the ground at their feet.

"I…fine. I'll do it. I promise you that I'll forget, that I'll go back to being an asshole to you and that I'll walk away from here without looking back as long as you promise me one last kiss." He said, with a serious look on his face. "Always the player, aren't you?" she replied, as she smiled sadly up at him. "You know it." he said, and knew that his smile matched hers. He leaned into towards her and kissed her full on the mouth with everything he had. He knew that this was goodbye and he wanted to put every last thought, every last happy memory and feeling that he had ever had about her into that kiss. For it would be their last and he hoped that she was doing the same. When they finally broke apart they let go of each other for good.

He walked out of the forest and back up to the castle alone, with his heart feeling like it had been broken into thousands of tiny shards inside his chest that cut into his lungs and it made hard for him to breathe when he tried to choke back the tears that he could already feel pricking at eyes.


	4. I'm What You Need

**I Could Be Your New Favourite Waste of Time: Song Lyric Stories**

By: When The Sun Goes Down

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or this song.

Warnings: swearing, sexual content, and some OOC-ness. (This warning will apply to most of the chapters, though not necessarily the one you are reading. I will add extra warnings if I see fit.) Extra warning: infidelity.

Summary: Draco Malfoy x Ginny Weasley. Mentions of Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley. Post-Hogwarts. Draco's POV. The song is What You Need by The Weekend from the House Of Balloons EP. "He's what you want, I'm what you need."

A/N: So…I wrote this after watching Never Let Me Go because I felt like writing something but I didn't want to write anything I had already started; I wanted to write something new. And I only just got the idea for this fic on like Sunday and it just kind of flowed. And the funny thing about this is that I wrote down the original idea as just "Typical Ginny cheating on Harry with Draco fic but from Draco's POV" but it ended up becoming _soooo_ much more than that. And Draco is WAY out of character in this though, but I like it. And if you're into alternative R&B you should DEFINITELY check out The Weekend; he's _really_ good. Also, this was actually really personal for me to write because I've been there man. It didn't make it difficult; it just made it more intense than usual. But I'm really happy with the finished product and I hope you all enjoy it! R & R plez!XD

I'm What You Need

I know why you do it. I mean…I can't pretend not to. I understand how it is for you. Maybe not from having to go through the exact same experience but I know what it's like to have people expect certain things from you. And they expect them because that's what they genuinely want to have happen to you. Not just because they think that it might be a nice idea or something that will be a good experience for you. But because _**that's**_ how they see your life going in their head and it's what they _**want**_ for you.

They don't really care if it's what you want. What you **need.** They just care about their ideals. And sometimes, you do it. You go through with their detailed plan of your life because they're the people you care about the most and it hurts you to disappoint them.

So you do it and you think to yourself "Well maybe it won't be that bad." But it is. Even though it can be _okay _or _good_ and you can feel _contented_, it's not. Because it's not _perfect_ or _wonderful _or _everything you ever wanted_. It's not **free**.

So I hope you know I mean it when I say I understand. Really. There's no need for you to look at me with that face that says "Sure you do" every time I say it. And be all sarcastic about it. About everything. I'm not stupid; I know how this works. And I'm not cruel either. I'm not going to avoid looking at your face when we fuck and I'm not going to leave before you wake up unless you want me to.

You seem to have this impression of me that I'm a completely emotionless arsehole who doesn't give a fuck about anyone but himself. Even after everything that's happened. And it's true, that's how I was in school but that doesn't mean that that's how I am now. I care about people. I have feelings. I get sad and mad and happy and lonely and joyful and sometimes just plain bored. I hate that it's so hard for you to get over the fact that I have a heart. That I'm human. Just like you. And everyone else. I know that there was time when that's how you had to see me; that it was the only way you could handle doing the things you did. But it'd be nice if you could forget; if you could get over all that. Like I did. And sometimes I could hate you for it, but at the end of the day…I understand. More than anything else, I understand.

I know that now that you've lived up to everyone's expectations, you feel like there's nothing left to live for. And that your life isn't _your _life, it's everyone else's life. And that you're just a drawing on a page, an actor in a play, a cover of someone else's song. And that's not _your_ house; it's how everyone else imagined your house would look. And that's not _your _husband, that's who everyone else thought your husband would be. And those aren't _your_ kids; they're what everyone else wanted them to look like. When your life isn't yours, are you really living?

And so you go through the motions; trying to keep everyone's expectations intact. Trying to keep everyone happy. And it works and they are. But…you're not happy. And you hate it and you hate yourself for thinking it could work. That everything would be okay in the end. Not perfect but okay. But it's not. And you want something else. You want a change. And somewhere along the line you decided that I would be that change. That one thing to make everything different. Everything more exciting.

And I suppose it works for you. You keep coming back anyways. And like I said I get it. He's your tea and toast while I'm your foreign fruit and exotic meat. He's sweet and slow while you beg me to be fast and rough. _(You can't leave him because he's familiar and you can't stay with me because I'm too unknown.)_ And I do it because it's what you want and giving you what you want makes me happy. And making you happy is all I've tried to do since this started. Even though you don't care about my happiness, I care about yours.

And like I said, I'm not stupid. Not naïve enough to believe or even think for a second that you'll ever want to be with me for real or that this means anything more to you than a change of pace and a good fuck. I know that that's all I am to you now and I can accept that. It can be hard sometimes though because like I said I care. I am capable of emotion. And the emotion I feel for you is love. I've never said it, but its love. I wasn't sure what it was at first, but now I am. And I'll never say it because it's not what you want. At least not from me.

And I know you'll never love me back, never really care about me, never expect me to exceed _your_ expectations of me but I can live with that. It hurts but I can deal with it. Even if it means loving you is like living with a disease. But it's okay as long as I can see you and touch you and taste you and smell you and talk to you. And just know that I'll always be there for you, with a drink and full of understanding. Waiting for you to arrive and knowing to stay quiet when you leave.

Because being without you would hurt too much. Living without you would hurt even more. I would rather have you like this than not at all. Even if it hurts other people, even if it hurts me.

I'll do it. If this is what makes you happy. If this is what you want. Because I know it's what you need.


End file.
